lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Dreamland - Chloris/Fate in Mirror
Chloris finds a huge mirror in the Pamir Forest, the mirror shows a way to the mysterious forest, what story will happen in the mirror world? Tree Elf Requirements * Breeze and Flower * Walking Poetry-White * Walking Poetry-Tan * Walking Poetry-Yellow Prize * Spirit of Illusion * 20000 * 20 Summary Expand for script. *(Pigeon Forest is the most special place in Miraland, whose thick trees prevent the exploring footsteps of many people.) *(There are many races living in this mysterious forest, but even these aborigines won't easily step into the unknown area.) *'Chloris:' The Forest Elf emerges with this old forest from the ancient Creation Era. The god grants us the ability to communicate with the trees, but also the mission of guarding the forest. *'Chloris:' When I was young, I often used this power to go to many places where other races did not dare to. As long as I am in the forest, the trees will protect me from harm. *(Territory of the Forest Elf) *'Arle:' Ah, Eivira is wrong again! She does not even know how to tell a tree's age. How stupid she is! *'Dean:' Ha ha, Eivira is a big fool! *'Eivira:' Woo, Woo, Woo -- *'Arle:' Hey, come on! Stop crying! *'Eivira:' Woo, Woo, Woo... *'Chloris:' What's going on here? Arle, Dean, did you bully Eivira again? As protectors of the forest, we must always stay calm and tolerant. Don't you remember? *'Arle:' Ah, Prince Chloris! *'Dean:' No, we never forget this! Eivira is just a cry baby! We didn't bully her at all! *'Eivira:' They did, Prince Chloris, they call me stupid girl! Eivira is not stupid! *'Chloris:' Eivira, don't cry. Hum... I have an interesting thing here. Do you want to see it? *'Eivira:' Well... What's is it? A mirror? *'Chloris:' It is a magic mirror. Do you want to see what it can do? *'Eivira:' Yeah, I do! *'Dean:' Yes! Yes! Me too! *(Chloris puts the mirror down on the ground. After a flash of light, it grows into a door. What's in the mirror are not the elves standing in the front, but...) Spirit Mirror Forest Requirements * 7 * 2 * 4 * 2 Prize Spirit of Illusion upgrades to Reflection of Truth Summary Expand for script. *'Eivira:' Amazing! Look, Prince Chloris! It's a forest playground! *(Chloris leads them through the mirror to a magical world: *It is full of candies and flowers, and the air smells sweet. This is irresistible for any young elves -- a huge forest playground.) *'Chloris:' What do you see? *'Arle: Wow!!' *'Dean:' A big playground! With many candies! *'Eivira:' Great! Is it the magic or this mirror? *'Arle:' Prince Chloris, where are you? What's this mirror? I've never heard of it! *'Chloris:' It is the Forest Mirror. It reflects what's deep inside your heart, so you see a huge forest playground. *'Eivira:' Oh, I've read about this in a book... The mirror was subdued by Prince Chloris, isn't it? It is said that there is a bad elf in it! *'Chloris:' Yeah, you know quite a lot, Eivira. But Eli would be angry at your words. *'Arle:' Oh? I've never heard about this. Could you tell us how did you subdue the mirror? *'Chloris:' Well, it was long long ago. In one forest patrol, I somehow got separated from the others... Trial-I Requirements * 18 * 6 * 12 * 6 Prize Dreamy Shadow levels up to Level 2 (Gorgeous attribute rating increases from 200 to 500 points) The Lost Forest Prize * 20000 * 20 Summary Expand for script. *'Chloris:' What is this place? Where are the others? *'Chloris:' I never knew there is such a place in Pigeon Forest. So quiet like there is no life at all. *'Chloris:' People say the forest in the north of Lake Bovaly is the holy place where the god lives. Why it is so dead here... It doesn't feel right. *'Chloris:' The source of the ominous feel is here... Right behind this!... A mirror? *(In the dark shadows stands a huge mirror, reflected in it is a beautiful forest where many fairies are flying. It's like a mysterious door, luring creatures to step into it.) *'Chloris:' A forest in the mirror... Is it an illusion? *(Chloris reaches out to touch the mirror, his fingers going through the cool mist and the quiet vision ripples.) *(He nerves himself and walks through the mirror, but instead of the magical forest, he comes to a space full of mirrors, each of which shows a different picture.) *'Chloris:' Is the forest an illusion? Is this the real world in the mirror? *'Chloris:' These mirrors... Those are -- the missing dwarf Jones and goblin Penny! They are here! *(In the mirror, Chloris sees dwarf Jones and goblin Penny who has just been missing, as well as other animals. Reflected in the mirror are their smiling but empty eyes.) *'Chloris:' What's wrong with them? *'Chloris:' It'll be fine if I wake them up? *(Chloris is about to wake up the sleeping creatures when he sees a fairy in the mirror flying out.) *'Mirror Elf:' Are you ... an outsider? Mirror of Desire Requirements * Tea Time-Gray * Tea Time-Red * Tea Time-Brown * Tea Time * Fragrance-Pink * Fragrance-Green Prize * 20000 * 20 Summary Expand for script. * Mirror Elf: A forest elf... How did you come here? * Chloris: I entered here through a mirror in the forest. Are you in control of here? What are you trying to do with these creatures? * Mirror Elf: I am Eli, master of the mirror world! Elf, you are not deluded by the vision. No... * Eli: No! How could this happen! You have no desire! I've never seen a creature without desires! * Chloris: What're you talking about? * Eli: Haha, incredible... Anyone who enters my zone will be plunged into the vision and cannot get rid of it... * Eli: Elves, dwarfs, goblins, or human beings, they all have their own desires. When they come in, they will see the things that they are dreaming of. But! You have no desires! * Eli: Unbelievable! Gold, power, beauty, even emotion and illusion, anything... can be realized in this dream. Elf, what do you desire? * Chloris: I want nothing. * Chloris: So, you control them with their desires? It turns out that all missing creatures in Pamir Forest have been trapped by you. * Eli: They are trapped by themselves. They plunge themselves into their own dreams and refuse to wake up. After all... illusion is much more beautiful than reality. * Chloris: Beautiful as it is, the dream is unreal and meaningless. I will wake them up and take them out of here. * Eli: No, you cannot! You are only a forest elf, how dare you! * Chloris: You can try to stop me, but... don't underestimate the power of Forest Elf. Power of Dreams Prize * 20000 * 20 Summary Expand for script. * (Chloris starts to wake up the dwarf. The control of the illusion is not as powerful as he thought, and he wakes up Jones easily.) * Jones: Eh, Where am I? Chloris! Why are you here? * Jones: I seemed to have a long dream... a very beautiful dream... * Chloris: I will explain later. Wake up others first. * Jones: Oh, OK! * Eli: Stop! Stop! I will not allow you to do that! * Eli: They have got what they want and they decide to stay here themselves! What makes you think you have the right to do this! * Chloris: I have my duties. To guard the forest is the innate responsibility of Forest Elves. * Eli: Stop -- Without the power of these people's dreams, I won't be able to complete my greatest work! * Eli: 'Dream Staff' will definitely be the greatest work in the world! The energy from dreams is purer and richer than that from other sources! * Eli: Nothing else can compete with it! * Chloris: No, you are wrong. As far as I know, clothes design is surely important, but without proper styling, a single item won't function fully. * Chloris: However exquisite the design is, it cannot go well under a wrong styling theme. * Eli: It can't be true! This is...what he taught. How could it be wrong? * Eli: Impossible... 'Dream Staff' must be the greatest design ever in the world... It is powerful enough to defeat any rivals. * Eli: No... This cannot be wrong... * (Finally, Chloris and Jones manage to wake up others. Most of them gradually realize that they have been trapped by the elf in the mirror.) * Jones: Prince Chloris, everyone has waked up. Let's get out of here! * Chloris: This elf is not easy to deal with. I don't know what he would do when he calms down later. Let's put on our Combat Suits and get prepared! God's Relic Requirements * 22 * 9 * 15 * 8 Prize Reflection of Truth upgrades to Mirror of Illusion Summary Expand for script. * Eli: Outsider! You are just a minor elf. How dare you! Do you know who I am... * Jones: What? * Chloris: I remember... It is recorded in the Elf Epic that there is a mirror which can reflect desires... * Eli: Ha! I'm surprised that you know so much! Since you know I'm a powerful ancient spirit, then stop what you are doing! * Chloris: ...It is said that there is an elf in the mirror who is loathed by its master for its arrogance and caprice. * Chloris: Therefore, the master discarded the mirror in the Pigeon Forest. * Jones: Oh, it turns out that he has been deserted! * Eli: No! I haven't... It is not like that! I have been lost accidentally, but not deserted... I'm so good, how could I... * Jones: What's wrong with him? * Chloris: Now his mind is very unstable and has very weak control of the mirror. Let's get out of here. * (Chloris leads them out of the mirror world to the familiar Pamir Forest outside.) * (The huge mirror still stands there, but this time, it looks like a normal mirror, reflecting the those [sic] standing in front of it.) * Jones: ...Is it over? * Goblin Penny: Prince Chloris, why not invite the elf elders here to destroy it? Such an evil thing should never exist. * Dwarf Jones: But, it's also an excellent work! I can bring it back to our dwarf place to make a better duplicate! Look at these old and mysterious patterns in the frame... * Chloris: ...No, we can do nothing. There is a force protecting it. We cannot destroy it or take it away. * Jones: Ah! Look, something changes in the mirror! * (The reflections begin to twist and form a black vortex, from which comes out the elf in the mirror...) Ending Requirements * Color of Night-White * Color of Night-Black * Color of Night-Gray * Country Tassel * Country Tassel-Rare * Country Tassel-Epic Prize * Dance of Flower * 20 Summary Expand for script. * Eli: Haha, I am with the Pigeon Forest. You think you can touch me? * Chloris: What do you want? We are not in your mirror now. Your power is much weaker here! * Eli: Do you think that it is over already, Chloris? You can save all the trapped creatures, but you cannot take me away, nor can you stop me from using my power! * Eli: Even though you take them away today, I will lure them into the illusion again. * Eli: Do remember to come to save them... I don't believe that you can always have no regrets or desires! * Eli: The moment you get trapped in the wonderland, I will take the power of your dream to finish my great work! * Eli: I'm sure that the power of your dream will definitely be the purest and most powerful. * Chloris: There won't be that day, and you can stop dreaming. * Eli: Don't you think you can just go away like this! Taste this -- * Jones: Be careful, Prince Chloris! * Eli: ... Huh? Where is the energy of my work?... ... Damn it, you are very lucky this time! * Chloris: ... * Penny: .... He seems weak. * Eli: What?! It won't be so easy next time! * (Eli runs back to the mirror and disappears. The mirror ripples and then returns to peace.) * Chloris: Warn your people to stay away from this area after you return. * Penny, Jones: Yes, Prince Chloris! Trial-II Requirements * 9 * 4 * 6 * 3 Prize Dreamy Shadow levels up to Level 3 (Gorgeous attribute rating increases from 500 to 800 points) The Forsaken Prize * 20000 Summary Expand for script. * Chloris: Every time I wake up, I will go to Pamir Forest to meet the arrogant elf in the mirror and save those trapped by him. * Chloris: As time goes by, more and more people in the Pigeon Forest get to know the story about the mirror in Pamir Forest. Thus, fewer and fewer people get lured by the mirror. * (Summer, Year 680, New Era, Pamir Forest) * (Chloris wakes up and comes to the Pamir Forest.) * Chloris: After such a long sleep, even the mirror turns so dark. * Chloris: It has been so long. The forest itself is changed a lot, but you still stand here quietly. * (The forest in the mirror remains green and beautiful, and those little fairies inside are flying like forever.) * Chloris: Almost nobody will be lured by you... * (Chloris touches the mirror surface with his finger, ripples spreading from his fingertip.) * Chloris: When you are forgotten by everybody... Will you feel lonely? * Chloris: With nobody trapped in the illusion, Eli has no power to absorb and can only rely on his own power. Perhaps, that's his weakest moment. * Chloris: What are you going to do? * (Chloris steps into the world in the mirror. This time, it is no longer the white mirror room.) Promise of the Stars Requirements * 26 * 11 * 18 * 11 Prize Mirror of Illusion upgrades to Mirror of Forest Summary Expand for script. * (On a summer night, fireflies are dancing above the Lake Bovaly. The dreamlike and beautiful flower, Flora, is in full bloom on the banks.) * (Among the flowers, the familiar figure makes Chloris forget to think.) * Chloris: How beautiful Lake Bovaly is in the moonlight... Flora... * (The beautiful maiden in a silk dress is dancing by the lake. Upon seeing Chloris, she waves to him with a smile. Then she flies over like a butterfly and holds his hand.) * Flora: You've come, Chloris! * Chloris: ... * Flora: Do you still remember our appointment? May I have the pleasure to dance with you? * Chloris: ...Hmm. * (Chloris doesn't want to know if it is real or illusory. They are dancing by the lake. Flower fairies accompany for them, and dwarfs toast for them.) * (After a dance, they sit by the lake in the moonlight. The eyes of Flora are as bright as fallen stars.) * Flora: Chloris, it's so great to meet you again! * Chloris: Yes... * Chloris: It is truly... a beautiful wonderland. Thank you for giving me such a happy ending to this memory. * Flora: ...What? What're you talking about, Chloris? * Chloris: Thank you for fulfilling my dream, but... there is always a moment for people to wake up from. * Chloris: This time, I could say farewell to you decently -- Goodbye, Flora! * (The figure of Flora disappears gradually, transforming into a clear petal falling into his hand.) * (The night view of Lake Bovaly vanishes quickly and the familiar mirror room shows up again. There, he sees Eli in great disappointment.) * Eli: Another... Failure. Trial-III Requirements * 12 * 5 * 9 * 5 Prize Dreamy Shadow levels up to Level 4 (Gorgeous attribute rating increases from 800 to 1200 points) Elf's Invitation Requirements * Pick Rose Hat * Rose Hat-Rare * Rose Hat-Epic * Soda-Blue * Soda-Black Prize * Flower's Whisper * 20 Summary Expand for script. * Eli: Why is there a creature like you? There is obviously a loophole in your heart, but you still didn't get trapped in my wonderland! Why? * Chloris: Maybe my heart is too real to be deluded. * Eli: Just leave, Chloris. * Chloris: What? * Eli: You won. You've succeeded in taking everybody away from me... and I still have no way to lure you. * Eli: You've reached your goal. Nobody gets allured, nobody gets trapped here, except me... * Eli: I've been here for thousands of years to collect dream power. Now I am just one step away from the success. Damn it... you're more powerful than me... * Eli: The world has changed so much... Just leave me alone in the Pamir Forest... * Chloris: If you could make a choice, will you leave here? * Eli: What... are you talking about? * (Chloris makes a decent salute to the elf in the mirror.) * Chloris: Respected senior, would you like to go with me to live in Uno Forest in the south. * Chloris: Your special power will be used to help those young elves understand their desires and limits. * Eli: I... * Eli: Since you invite me so sincerely... I agree. Do remember, I say yes because you begged me! * Chloris: Yes, of course, it's my honor. * Eli: Huh-huh, Let me tell you... * Eli: Though I agreed, as a spirit of Pigeon Forest, I won't easily show up in front of the others. It depends on my mood... * Eli: Besides, you should always bring me beautiful offerings... My house can't be too dark or too bright... I don't like noises, well, or loneliness. * Chloris: (Eli seems to talk too much...) Eli Prize * 30000 * 30 Summary Expand for script. * Eli: I am a mirror. * Eli: I know I have been abandoned, but I just don't want to admit it. * Eli: Why is the real world so cruel? Isn't the illusory world beautiful? If only I could build a wonderland for myself. * Eli: I am only an elf living in a mirror. Elves, dwarfs, goblins or humans, they are all longing for the thing called 'freedom'. * Eli: Freedom... Is it really that great? * Eli: I lured lives in the forest to the world in the mirror and let them sleep in the wonderland built by their own desires. * Eli: I collected the power of their dreams to make a piece of clothes with super power. * Eli: But my perfect plan failed. That elf kid has ruined everything! How come there is a creature with no desires! It's completely impossible! * Eli: He has never been affected by my power. He has ruined my plan and taken everybody away. * Eli: Nobody would come to the remote corner in the Pamir Forest now, and nobody would be lured by me any longer. I can feel that my power is leaving. * Eli: Maybe when all the power is gone, I will be dead. * Eli: In fact, I do not want to rely on such a young elf. But since he begged me, I'll say yes. * Eli: Outsider, are you curious about the dream? I can give you a try. Which flower do you like? Choose one. * Eli: Ah -- It is so funny to watch people caught in illusion! * Chloris: Eli, what are you doing? * Eli: No, nothing. * Chloris: Really? * Eli: Just a little trick. Gallery Chloris - Fate in Mirror.jpg|Promo Category:Dreamland